In Pieces
by sabaku-no-ketsueki
Summary: With Sasuke still MIA, Sakura finds herself in a deep pit of depression. Soon, she finds it too much to cope with...until an unlikely hero pulls her from the darkness. Oneshot


**_Well, here it is! My first fanfic, and probably the fisrt of many verions. I know it's a little cheesy, but that's to expected sometimes, right? Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

She stormed into her room, still fuming from the dead end mission they had just returned from. 

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi had been given a supposed lead as to the newest headquarters of Orochimaru. But everyone knew what they were really looking for.

_Sasuke._

Naruto and Sakura had hoped this chase would finally come to an end, that they would finally have their teammate back home. The information had lead to a cave, sealed by a single bolder, which was odd. Everyone assumed that the home of Orochimaru would be better protected. So they had Sakura break the rock.

After an extensive search of the cave, they came up with nothing. Either Orochimaru's group had been there a long time ago, or never.

Sakura threw her medical textbooks off her desk, smashing them into a nearby wall, making a fairly large crack in the plaster. She held her head in her hands, clutching her scalp. _It's been so long, _she thought. _When will we ever see him again?_

He was always on her mind. She hated the fact that the three of them would never be together again, as a team, like they had before.

She swept her hand across the desk, clearing off all the stray paper and books that had piled up there over the years. They fell to the floor in a forgotten heap, as Sakura took out a new piece of paper, and prepared to write the last thing she would she in this life.

As she wrote her suicide letter, she was fighting with herself. She felt like she was liberating herself from the memories, but at the same time, she felt horrible for all the aftermath that would happen when she was gone. _Anything, _she thought. _Anything to drive him from my mind_.

She put the letter on the table, so whoever found her would see the note easily. Sakura drew a kunai and held it, pointing towards her heart. She sucked in a huge breath…..

Just as she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Sakura-chan?" she heard Naruto call.

She froze, kunai still clutched in her hands. Her head wiped around to the door._ Can I really do this to him?_

"We have a new mission. Something stupid about rouge Ninjas roaming around."

When she said nothing, she heard him sigh. "Look, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to call Sasuke a traitorous bastard. I know how much that hurt….guess I've been hanging out with Sai to much."

Sakura thought back to that time of the day. Everyone was tired and mad since the mission had been a dud. Naruto had cursed Sasuke for leaving the Village and for making them work to find him. Sakura had defended him, and it had ended with an all-out fight, with Sai and Kakashi just watching in surprise. Sakura left in a huff, with Naruto going the opposite way.

She heard Naruto lean against the door. "I miss him, you know" she heard him say softly. This surprised Sakura. _This must hurt him as much as it does me. _She knew he missed Sasuke, but Naruto had never come right out and said it. "I know you miss him too" she heard him continue. "We might be the only two in the Village that still believe in him. We'll defiantly find him if we work together" There was silence for a minute, he sighed again. "Alright, I'll see you there"

Sakura heard him start to leave. She mulled over what he had said._ He's right, _she thought._ We are the only ones who believe him. We _will _get him back!_

She smiled softly, and turned her suicide note over. She placed an explosive seal over it, and wrapped it around the very kunai she was about to take her own life with. She placed it in her weapons pouch, stepped in her shoes and ran to the door. She threw it open, just in time to see Naruto halfway down the steps. "Oh! Sakura-chan-"

But she cut him off as she threw herself into his arms. They stood there for a moment, and Sakura looked up into Naruto's confused face. She laughed. "You're right, Naruto", she whispered. "We will bring Sasuke back."

Naruto smiled, and the two of them made there way to the Hokage's room. Naruto never knew how close he had come to losing a friend, or how he had saved her.

It seems that fate isn't always a bitch.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. The characters all belong to Kishimoto, NOT ME!_**

**_Yep, that's it! Please don't be too hard on me, it's my first one! Hopefully they others will be better!_**

**_Reviews appreciated! Constructive criticism encouraged!_**

**_SNK_**


End file.
